Fairy tales are Nightmares
by Kuro786
Summary: Rei, Makoto, Ami and Serena are missing a new student called Kunzite, Minako dragged in a world where cute fairy tales are a living nightmare. It's Kill or be killed. rated M for Smut,Blood and Gore


**Fairy tales = Nightmares **

**Chapter 1: New student.**

'_All of them left. Makoto, Rei, Ami and now Serena. Where did they all go?'_ Minako thinking to herself, while making her way to college and eating her crêpe. Before Minako could make it to college, she looked at Rei's Shrine, where all them spent their time together.

'_Fun times they were' a_s she advanced to college as she was getting late any ways.

When Minako got into form, she seated in her normal seat. She was always seated next to Serena. Lost in her thoughts, Minako didn't realize that a tall figure covered her silhouette.

"Ahem…" Minako looked up and drooled. "… Could you please move your bag off the chair, so that I can sit down?"

"Uh … sure. Sorry" moving her bag and placing it near her feet. "by the way my name is Minako Aino and you are?"

"The name's Kunzite, but I am called Kai for short"

"Okay Kai," smiling brightly as usual, as for Kunzite he just raised his eye brow

"Now class, I am assigning all of you to partners, for the project I am setting for the final exam, and I want all of you to do your best. Ok? Now Mina you're with Kunzite, Zoë you're with Daren, Theo paired with Vivian …"

*you get the point*

"Remember the final assignment is due in 3 months, so make the most of that time" waved Mr. Vinson

"Minako are you heading home?" Kunzite caught up with Minako, as they walked in a tow

"Yeah you can say so, why do you ask?" staring at him with confusion.

"I need you to come with to Serena's house, something that the police and you failed to notice" glaring at her with danger and mystery swimming in them.

"why"

"don't ask too many questions. damn your annoying. how the hell do they cope with you" Kunzite grabbing Minako's arm, pulling her all the way to Serena's house.

Minako and Kunzite entered Serena's house. Kunzite searching the house.

"why are you searching Serena's house? The police searched the house and they found nothing. your not gonna find any clues. are you even listening to me?"

several minuets later Kunzite found a note in Serena's drawer underneath a hidden compartment only Minako knew about.

"How did you know Serena's has an hidden compartment in her draw? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? TELL ME kUNZITE!"

In the middle of Serena's room, a black hole ripped open in the ground, sucking everything in.

"WHAT THE F*** IS A BLACK HOLE DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF SERENA'S ROOM?"

"we gotta go in if you want you your friends to live" Kunzite grabbed Minako's hand, walking closer to the black hole

"where does that black hole lead, Kunzite " staring into his steel grey eyes

"to my world, where every fairy tale is a nightmare, and all your friends and my generals are held captive in fairy tale world" Kunzite explained as he and Minako jumped into the black hole lead them to a world where it is to kill or be killed.

with a loud thud Minako landed on top of Kunzite.

"do me a favor and get off me. you are heavy Minako" blushing brightly, as she got off Kunzite's back, as Kunzite got brushing himself studying the new surrounding

"Welcome back dear General lord Kunzite, it's been a while" answered the mysterious that echoed through the darkness.

"what do you want Sapphire?" as a man with short blue hair appeared, with a evil smirk gracing his lips.

"Oh Kunzy, why are you so cold, be a little nicer" another echoed, as a tall and slender woman with green hair, appeared behind Minako, holding a small blade near her neck, then throwing the blade in Kunzite's direction, so fast that was invisible to the human eye, cutting Kunzite's arm deeply, as he pulled out his kitana.

"i don't think so" running towards Emerald, as he managed to pull Minako to him, as he placed a barrier around her making sure she takes no damage what so ever.

the metal of the swords continued to bang against each other, as Minako watched helplessly from afar.

'be careful Kunzite' closing her eyes, praying for his safety. Not realizing Sapphire, trying to back the barrier, Kunzite had set around Minako.

When the barrier shattered Kunzite's attention turned towards Minako, taking the hit for her from Sapphire's fatal blow.

"Stop right there," cried another voice, as Kunzite's eyes widen. turning his head around, seeing a mysterious figure appearing from the darkness.

"No it can't be... is that really you ... Diamond?" horror burning in Kunzite's eyes, ignoring the pain, that was spreading through out his back.

"Well, well, it not my dear sweet younger brother Kunzite? it has been a while" Diamond smiled evilly, staring at the blonde, in Kunzite's arms.

"Minako we have to teleport" Minako staring into Kunzite's eyes, as he teleported them to stable outside the palace, mounting Minako on first then himself, running deep into the forest making way to Kunzite's palace.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think.<p>

Hope you guys like

I like the concept I have in my mind but

I shall not thy reveal my plot

Please read and review

I will not post if you don't review T.T

I don't own sailor moon

I own Daren, Vivian,Theo and Mr. Vinson


End file.
